Joyeux Noël Tsuna!
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Un petit OS pour Noël (un peu en retard...), pas prise de tête! Et c'est un 1827! Si vous avez des idées de titre, je suis preneuse ;)


**Pairing** : 1827, soit Tsuna/Hibari

**Disclamer : **Si ce manga m'appartenait, il s'appellerait Reporn , et ce serait l'histoire de Tsuna qui doit survivre dans un monde de mafieux, plus pervers les uns que les autres… « Je vais te mordre à mort » et « Je veux prendre possession de ton corps » prendrait tout son sens xD

**Note : **Cet OS n'a presque aucun scénario. Je l'ai écrit histoire de faire un OS de Noël, mettant en scène Tsuna et Hibari avec un peu de guimauve... Je voulais aussi mettre un peu de 8059 mais j'ai pas réussi -_- Enfin, j'espère quand même que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant ^^

Joyeux Noël Tsuna !

Cette nuit-là, Tsunayoshi Sawada pleurait. Pas que Reborn l'avait frappé ou qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note, mais la personne qu'il aimait l'avait… Rejeté.

Ce n'était pas la jolie et douce Kyoko, Tsuna avait abandonné depuis longtemps et avait bien compris qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus. Non. Il pleurait pour une personne qui était tout son opposé froid, courageux, asocial, autoritaire… Bien sûr, vous avez deviné de qu'il s'agit. Et bien, notre jeune héros s'était pris ce qu'on pourrait appeler un râteau. Hibari lui avait foutu un râteau.

En y repensant, il s'emmitoufla encore un peu plus dans sa couette et renifla. Quelle attitude de jeune fille sensible, c'était pitoyable ! La veille de Noël en plus ! On ne pouvait pas rêver pire cadeau…

Il pensa que tout était de la faute de Reborn. Comme le bambin savait tout sur tout, il avait bien vite comprit l'attirance qu'avait son élève pour le brun. C'est après maintes menaces qu'il l'avait forcé à aller avouer ses sentiments. Mais Tsuna ne voulait pas ! Il allait se faire mordre à mort !

OoO

Reborn ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le poussa à l'intérieur du bureau du comité, ouvert même en période de vacances. Le petit Sawada s'était étalé au sol de tout son long, et avant de relever la tête, il pria pour que l'être effrayant se soit absenté.

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, les dieux ne sont jamais –ou pas souvent du moins- du côté du pauvre Tsuna, et Hibari était bel et bien présent dans la pièce.

_-Herbivore, que fais-tu ici ? _

_-H-Hibari-san… Je-je suis désolé !_

_-Tu n'as aucune excuse ? Je vais te mordre à mort !_ Sur ces dires, il sortit ses armes et s'approcha de sa victime, toujours par terre.

_-Non, attends ! _S'écria le gardien du ciel. _C'est de la faute de Reborn !_

Intrigué, le brun baissa ses tonfas, et fit un regard qui incita le plus jeune à continuer. Celui-ci se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, tout en détournant le regard, gêné. Il se dandina, cherchant ses mots.

-_En fait, il m'a obligé à faire quelque chose, mais moi je veux pas, et du coup il m'a frappé pur que je vienne te voir, et je suis tombé et puis…_

-_Abrèges Herbivore._

Le gardien du nuage s'était approché de son « boss » et sembla attendre la suite. Il sentit le Vongola affreusement gêné et en panique, mais ne fit rien pour l'aider.

-_Je… Je t'aime Hibari !_

Ces quelques mots furent prononcés si bas que Hibari n'entendit rien.

-_Plus fort !_

_-Je suis amoureux de toi Hibari !_

Le boss Vongola avait pratiquement hurlé sa phrase. Il remarqua même son interlocuteur écarquiller brièvement les yeux, puis sourire.

Il retourna à son bureau, puis s'assit sur son fauteuil, sortit une feuille et un stylo, tout ça sans rien dire.

Tsuna se demanda même si le brun avait compris, et tenta d'attirer son attention, au risque de se faire frapper.

-_Hibari-san ?_

_-Tu peux rentrer chez toi Herbivore._

L'adolescent resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte avant de comprendre. Hibari ne répondait pas à ses sentiments. Avant que les larmes n'aient le temps de couler, il s'était déjà enfui du bureau en courant. Il ne put donc pas entendre la phrase de son « amour ».

-_A tout à l'heure Tsunayoshi._

OoO

Le garçon sécha ses larmes. Il était –malgré lui mais tout de même- le futur parrain de la plus grande famille de la mafia, il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans cet état pour cette histoire si futile ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse positive de la part du carnivore…

A ce moment-là, sa mère l'appela, le priant de descendre pour dîner « avec la famille ». Bien sûr, certaines personnes seraient présentes même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement de la famille. Mais bon, cela faisait plaisir à Nana d'avoir du monde à la maison…

Il remit ses vêtements en place, passa par la salle de bain pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage et arranger ses cheveux –en vain-, soupira un grand coup et descendit les escaliers. A l'entente des cris provenant de la salle à manger, Tsuna devina que la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

OoO

Effectivement, dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce son auto-proclamé bras-droit lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras, le faisant presque tomber.

-Judaime ! J'ai bien cru mourir avec autant d'idiots autour de moi ! Enfin… je veux dire …mis à part vos parents et Reborn-san bien sûr…

Yamamoto s'esclaffa et Lambo hurla qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il voulait tous les cadeaux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui choqua le plus notre héros. La personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en ce moment se trouvait assis à sa table remerciant aimablement la de maison de le servir en eau.

-Ah Tsu-kun te voilà enfin ! Regarde, je me suis permis d'inviter tes amis ! Enfin ceux qui ont pu venir… Lambo-san, I-Pin-chan, Reborn, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, son père et le tien qui sont dans la cuisine, Bianchi-chan, Fuuta-kun, et Hibari-kun ! Voilà, les autres sont restés avec leurs familles ! Indiqua la mama.

Que faisait Hibari ici ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en ce soir de réveillon que de venir le faire souffrir ? Sawada se doutait bien que les autres viendraient, mais pas lui ! Il ne le regardait même pas en plus, et faisait comme si tout était normal ! Et pourquoi personne ne semblait étonné de sa présence ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il dut s'assoir à table, entre Lambo et Gokudera, qui voulait absolument être près de son « Juudaime ». Le repas se déroula à peu près sans accroches, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré sa peine, Tsuna réussit à bien s'amuser et parvint à manger quelque chose vu la quantité de nourriture que sa mère avait préparé.

Après le repas, vint le temps des cadeaux. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon pour les recevoir. Ce fut étonnamment Tsuna qui fut le plus gâté, recevant un cadeau de la part de chaque personne, ou presque. Des dessins de I-Pin, Lambo et Fuuta Un pyjama avec un ours de la part de sa mère, qui lui valut des moqueries de Reborn et du bovin une montre de la part de son père, un gâteau de Bianchi… Qu'il tentera de jeter par la suite Des repas gratuits chez le père de Yamamoto, une batte de base-ball de Yamamoto, que Gokudera engueula par un « Crétin, tu n'es pas supposé offrir ce que toi tu voudrais avoir ! », et un livre sur les créatures surnaturelles offert par le dit bras-droit.

-Je suis certain que Juudaime est comme moi passionné de sciences !

Après un amical sourire du Juudaime , Reborn lui apprit qu'il lui offrait le droit de ne pas travailler et de s'entraîner le lendemain. Quelle chance…

Pendant un moment d'inattention des personnes présentes, Hibari s'approcha du pauvre Vongola. Il glissa un papier dans sa main, et lui fit signe de le lire discrètement. Tsuna rougit et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, il déplia la feuille.

_« Viens me rejoindre ce soir à minuit, dans la cour du collège de Namimori. Et surtout, fais en sorte qu'aucun herbivore ne t'accompagne. »_

Le gardien du ciel regarda sur sa nouvelle montre l'heure qu'il était. 23heures… ça lui laissait un peu de temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? L'humilier de nouveau ? De toute façon, il était obligé d'y aller, car si Hibari voyait qu'il ne venait pas… Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois que les non-résidents de la maison se furent éclipsés, Nana pria tout le monde d'aller se coucher (Il y avait quand même des enfants dans cette maison). Tsuna en profita pour passer dans la salle de bain, se doucher, se changer en optant pour un pull et un pantalon chauds, au vu des températures extérieures, se brosser les dents, et encore une fois de tenter de dompter ses cheveux, sans succès. Il regarda le résultat dans la glace et soupira. Pas étonnant qu'Hibari l'ait rejeté… Avec son apparence si fragile et sa maladresse, comment aurait-il pu être intéressé par lui ? Il regarda sa montre. Minuit moins dix ! Il allait être en retard ! Il allait se faire mordre à mort ! Il se précipita dans les escaliers, tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas alerter la maisonnée qui devait être couchée, se prit les pieds dans le tapis, se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures, son écharpe, son bonnet et son manteau, et quitta sa demeure, non sans oublier ses clés. Il ne remarqua pourtant pas, dans sa précipitation sans doute, qu'un bébé le regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre en souriant.

-Bonne chance Dame-Tsuna, Murmura-t-il.

Le garçon courut vers son collège, l'air frais soufflant sur son visage et emplissant ses poumons, piétinant la neige qui recouvrait la route. Il priait pour que le président du comité de discipline ne le tue pas, et ne perde pas trop patience. Et aussi pour qu'il ne lui dise pas des choses trop dures…

Arrivé devant le portail, il aperçut une ombre dans la cour. Apparemment Hibari-san était déjà là… Il se rapprocha, et pu distinguer une seconde silhouette se dessiner. Et entendre une discussion. Se rapprochant doucement, le Vongola parvint à entendre les deux personnes.

-Je… T'aime.

-Kufufu, c'est vraiment pathétique, essaye encore !

-Espèce d'ananas stupide, tu crois que c'est facile ?

Tsuna shoota sans faire exprès dans une bouteille qui –comme par hasard- était sur son chemin. Les deux personnes se retournèrent pour voir qui était là, et virent le Sawada.

-Je… Euh… Je suis désolé de vous déranger !

Il prit les jambes à son cou, n'en pouvant plus. Bien sûr, si Hibari l'avait fait venir, c'était juste pour l'humilier ! Et qui l'aurait cru, il était amoureux de Mukuro ! Qui semblait l'avoir repoussé, certes, mais tout de même ! Il se demanda ce que son gardien de la brume avait qu'il n'avait pas. Il était assez grand, était fort, avait la classe et était intelligent. Ah oui, ça faisait pas mal de choses. Même s'il était affreusement énervant, il avait réussi à avoir l'admiration du brun. C'était beaucoup.

Tsuna n'avait jamais été endurant. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il avait battu son propre record. Les yeux embués de larmes, le souffle court, il s'arrêta, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Il était tellement mal qu'il pouvait bien mourir de froid ici. Qui pleurerait sa mort ? Ses parents. Peut-être Kyoko et Haru. Gokudera qui s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu protéger son Juudaime. Ses amis seraient sans doute assez tristes mais s'en remettraient bien vite. Et Xanxus deviendra enfin le dixième parrain…

Le futur boss remarqua un parc juste à côté de lui. Il s'était arrêté en pleine rue, mais dans un quartier où il n'était jamais allé. Il décida de rentrer dans le petit parc, et de dormir sur un banc. Après avoir sécher les larmes restantes, il s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'il put, mais sentait quand même le froid passer sous les couches de ses vêtements. Tant pis, il mourrait plus vite ainsi. Il s'endormit rapidement, ne sentant pas la neige qui commençait à tomber.

OoO

Quand il se réveilla, Tsuna sentit une douce chaleur. Rien à voir avec le froid mordant de l'extérieur… Il ouvrit petit à petit les yeux, et vit… Le visage d'Hibari penché sur lui ! S'il était mort, il devait être au paradis tellement ce garçon était magnifique!

-Tu te réveilles enfin Herbivore.

-H-Hibari-san !

Tsuna s'empourpra, et remarqua qu'il portait un long pull qui n'était pas le sien.

-Euh, où sont mes vêtements ?

Le brun se releva du lit et soupira en fermant les yeux. Ce stupide herbivore lui avait fait une belle frayeur…

-Je te les ai enlevés et mis à sécher. Ils étaient trempés à cause de la neige. Quelle idée de se coucher dehors par ce temps…

-Ah. Merci.

Un silence pesant vint s'installer. Alors il était toujours en vie… Et apparemment dans le lit d'Hibari. Qui était toujours debout.

-Excuse-moi Hibari-san…

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il assez surpris.

-De te déranger. D'être dans ton lit. De porter tes vêtements. De t'avoir surpris avec Mukuro…

A vrai dire, sur ce point ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, puisque c'était ce que le plus âgé voulait lui montrer. Pour mieux le faire souffrir.

-Ça va Herbivore. Suis-moi, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger pour te réchauffer.

Avant de se lever, Tsuna posa une question qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à formuler.

-Pourquoi… Tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu me détestes non ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir de froid ?

Le plus grand s'approcha, et Tsuna plaça ses mains devant son visage afin de se protéger du coup qu'il allait recevoir. Mais rien… Juste une chaleur apaisante. Hibari l'enlaçait… Tendrement ?

-Hibari-san ? Q-que ?

-Tais-toi. Et ne redis jamais de telles conneries. Je ne te déteste pas, et jamais je ne te laisserai mourir, Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du plus petit.

Réalisant ce que son vis-à-vis venait de dire, Tsunayoshi sentit les larmes monter de nouveau, et repoussa brutalement le brun, qui écarquilla les yeux devant la scène. Tsuna pleurait. Beaucoup.

-Herbivore…

-Toi tais-toi ! Ça me fait tellement mal que tu dises des choses comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point… Tu veux juste m'humilier… Mes sentiments tu t'en fous ! Pour toi je suis juste un stupide herbivore, mais ça ne te laisse pas le droit de me faire des choses comme ça ! Je-Je me disais bien que tu n'allais pas m'aimer, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimais Mukuro…

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, Tsuna pensait qu'il voulait le faire souffrir ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec l'autre ananas décérébré ?

Le plus petit continuait de pleurer, en cachant son visage. Il avait honte… Pleurer comme ça…

Kyoya lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un regard sérieux –encore plus que d'habitude- et fixait Tsuna.

-Oui tu es un Herbivore stupide. Peut-être même le plus stupide que je connaisse. Mais jamais, jamais je ne ferai quelque chose comme me moquer de tes sentiments, surtout s'ils sont pour moi. Parce que c'est quelque chose de précieux…

-Hibari-san…

-Je n'ai pas fini. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu es quelqu'un que j'admire. Et je t'aime… Je crois. Donc ne fais pas des choses stupides. Et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Hibari rougissait. Un peu certes, mais c'était tellement exceptionnel ! Il en était encore plus beau ! Il avait lâché son menton et essaya de se relever, mais le garçon aux cheveux châtains lui attrapa le bras.

-Et Mukuro ? Pourquoi quand je suis arrivé, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Hibari fit une grimace de dégoût. Ce crétin ne l'avait pas du tout aidé comme prévu…

-C'était… Un entraînement.

-Hein ?

-Il a dit qu'il voulait m'aider à me déclarer à toi. Avec quelque chose en échange bien sûr. Et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment.

-Je… Vois.

Encore un silence. Tsuna avait des questions … Au point où il en était, il ferait mieux de les poser.

-Hibari-san ?

-Hm ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Hibari sourit et s'approcha de son « aimé ». Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, renversant délicatement le plus petit sur le lit, puis se détacha, restant toujours allongé sur lui.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ? Demanda Tsuna les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Hn.

-Joyeux Noël Kyoya.

Hibari ne releva pas l'appellation et réembrassa son désormais petit ami.

-Joyeux Noël Tsuna.

-Au fait, c'était quoi la chose que tu devais donner à Mukuro ?

-Un plan à trois.

-Pardooooooooooon ? Hurla Tsuna en rougissant et en se relevant, poussant ainsi Hibari de dessus lui.

-Je plaisante, ne sois pas si coincé. (1) C'était juste… Non c'est sans importance.

Tsuna se remit de ses émotions, et regarda le réveil digital posé sur la table de chevet.

-Hiiiiii ! Il est midi passé ! Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude !

-C'est bon, je l'ai appelée. Viens maintenant, je vais te faire à manger.

Il se releva et souleva Tsuna comme une princesse dans ses bras. Le pull pouvait bien faire office de robe… Le plus jeune se tint au cou de son porteur pour ne pas tomber.

Tsuna remarqua que son Noël n'était pas si mal, et peut être même le meilleur de sa vie. Oui le meilleur de sa vie.

Finalement, se dit Hibari, un jour peut-être, un plan à trois avec l'ananas ne serait pas à exclure… Mais d'abord il apprendrait tout plein de choses qu'un couple peut faire ensemble à son Herbivore préféré.

Même s'il n'avait pas de cadeau à proprement parlé pour son Tsuna, il se faisait la promesse de prendre soin de lui. Quitte à le mordre à mort.

oOooOooOo

(1) Je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus… Enfin si, Tsuna, accepte de faire un plan à trois avec Hibari et Mukuro s'il te plait ! :p

Bah quoi, je suis sûre qu'Hibari mord à mort les personnes qu'il aime… Quoiqu'il y en a pas beaucoup… Voire aucune xD

C'est marrant pendant tout l'OS je me disais « ne fais aucune référence au sexe, ne fais aucune référence au sexe… Un truc chaste et non pervers… Tu peux le faire… » et même si j'ai réussi à ne pas faire de lemon, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de faire une allusion 182769. Honte à moi x)

Comme cadeau de Noël (un peu en retard), ça me ferait plaisir que vous mettiez des reviews ! Et à tous, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
